corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Martuba's Tomb
is a secret cult introduced in'' Corpse Party Cemetery0 light novel. The organization makes its first game appearance in ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive. They were formed a few years after the Witch-hunt. It is hinted that the cult has been around for a long time, e.g. during the reign of the shaman Queen Himiko of Yamataikoku and during the eastern Europe revolution. Martuba's Tomb is exceptionally advanced in technology. By combining magic and science, they researched and developed a new method to transmit curses via Internet and performed psychic surgeries on human subjects. They also seem to have a large following and influence, being able to spread rumors quickly caught on by the public. The cult has a deep rivalry against the Yagoura Society due to Misuto Kiriya's grandfather, who stole the Book of Shadows from them and gave it to Shinozaki bloodline for safekeeping. Since then, Martuba have tried relentlessly to find the Book of Shadows. Plot Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ Martuba's Tomb was the one behind the spread of the Futhark curse through the Internet, using a website associated with a mass massacre. This was the Futhark company where a foreign worker was bullied and ostracized by the Japanese workers there, causing him to kill everyone in the building before committing suicide. Martuba used the Futhark website to gather resources in the forms of the lives and bodies of the girls who typed in "I want to die" into the search bar on the Futhark website. Naho Saenoki was asked by Akari Roen to investigate her friend Shiori Izuru, who had gone missing. It turned out that Shiori fell into the Futhark curse. Akari also was later caught by Martuba's Tomb, prompting Naho who was panicked looking for her. Naho herself, then encountered Magari for the first time. Naho was knocked out from behind and woke up at Martuba's Tomb base. Magari kicked Naho into a swinging pendulum, disemboweling her. She then stomped on Naho's splayed intestines, then wiped her shoe on Naho's face. She offered to put all of Naho's organs back where they belong using a psychic surgery, but stated she would take a video of the entire procedure and upload it to the Internet. Magari does, however, put Naho back together in the end. Later, Sayaka and a woman named Shinozaki came to rescue Naho from Martuba's Tomb. After Naho and Sayaka left via a helicopter, Magari confronted Shinozaki who turned out to be a spy for Yagoura. Magari beheaded Shinozaki to prevent information leak about their organization. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Drama CD "PROJECT DOLLIES" Magari has been involved with Naho and Ayumi Shinozaki prior to the event of Corpse Party ''and ''Cemetery0. She spread the rumors of "Magari Doll," which then became popular as a part of "Project Dollies" to learn about the whereabouts of Book of Shadows, and hacked into Ayumi's mind. However, the project also accidentally brought unrelated participants, including Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Sayaka Ooue, and Tsukasa Mikuni. Naho Saenoki attempted to save Sayaka who was trapped in the system, but ultimately failed. Despaired because she lost Sayaka, Naho destroyed the only method of exiting the system, causing a crash that threatened to turn all the people inside into "empty dolls". Magari then performed a system reboot to restore Ayumi's and others' memories prior to them entering the system, consequently wiping their memories of the event. The project turned out fruitless since Ayumi did not know anything about the Book of Shadows. Magari grumbled that she should have aimed for Hinoe Shinozaki instead, but Hinoe was a difficult target to get into. She dismissed Ayumi as useless, but was intrigued by Naho. Magari instructed Waldo Mizuki, her butler and caretaker, to investigate about Naho. Corpse Party: Blood Drive Martuba sent Magari to search for the Book of Shadows and to retrieve Azusa Takai who has not returned from her quest to search for the Book of Shadows in Heavenly Host Elementary School. However, they have to face conflicts with several people who also aimed for Book of Shadows, including Ayumi, Aiko Niwa, and the last member of Yagoura, Misuto. Since Ayumi could not find the Book of Shadows, Misuto aimed to create a new Book of Shadows using the Nirvana's core by fooling Ayumi to collect the Pillars of the Six Demons. Magari managed to find Azusa, but since she has been darkened, there is no way to save her and kicked her. Magari then saw a tall shrine with a bell from the window, and the peak has six columns of light stretching upward. Knowing that Ayumi has committed a grave mistake, Magari tried to stop Ayumi from gathering all the pillars. Misuto suddenly appeared and defeated Magari, snatching the pillar Magari has taken from Ayumi before and after all the pillars have awakened, Heavenly Host merged with the real world and caused world-scale catastrophe. Satsuki Mizuhara, who turned out to be member of Martuba and Magari's underling, killed Misuto by eating his head. Since she has undergone Spiritual Surgery, Satsuki gained the ability to assume a "monster form." Magari promised Kuon Niwa that Martuba will withdraw from spiritual medicine in honor of Kuon's sacrifice to destroy the last pillar using Sachi Shinozaki's spiritual energy. When Nirvana started to merge with the real world, causing an Entity Wall to appear, their founder panicked and fell down the stairs to her death. The majority of their members either died or ran away due to fear in the midst of the apocalypse. Learning that the organization she dedicated her life for has gone in ruin, Magari became angry and swore to Waldo that she would rebuild it, better than ever. Known Members Notable Members * Martuba Founder (Founder, 1st in-command, deceased) * Azusa Takai (2nd in-command, darkened) * Magari Mizuki (4th in-command / 2nd in-command (after Azusa went missing) / 1st in-command (post Blood Drive), alive) * Satsuki Mizuhara (member, Magari's underling, alive) * Waldo Mizuki (member, Magari's butler and caretaker, alive) * Satsuki's mother (member, deceased) * Satsuki's father (member, deceased) * Red Helm (manipulation) * Akari's mother (possible member, alive) * Akari's father (possible member, alive) Name Tags Members * Yoshitaka Ohtsuki (soldier, deceased) * Akiko Kaga (researcher, deceased) * Maki Kato (researcher, deceased) * Rina Hakusen (researcher, deceased) * Osamu Hisano (researcher, deceased) * Sakuya Hoshikawa (researcher, deceased) * Keiichi Aoki (researcher, deceased) * Hiroki Iwasawa (researcher, deceased) * Ryohei Okamoto (researcher, deceased) * Noritake Nakada (researcher, deceased) * Tomomi Hashimoto (researcher, deceased) * Yuuki Fukazawa (researcher, deceased) * Motomasa Maeda (researcher, deceased) * Tatsuya Miyazawa (researcher, deceased) Known Projects * Project Dollies (Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Drama CD "PROJECT DOLLIES") * Futhark (Corpse Party Cemetery0 and Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~) * Spiritual Surgery (Corpse Party: Blood Drive) Trivia *Signs of the cult's influence can be seen as soon as Chapter 0 of Corpse Party: Blood Drive where enrollment prospectus can be found in the mailboxes. *It was Waldo who brought Magari into their society, since she was adopted by him. He also acts as her butler. **Magari was found outside of their church and then picked up by Waldo. Category:Organizations